The principal components of a prior art KrF excimer laser chambers are shown in FIG. 1. This chamber is a part of a laser system used as a light source for integrated circuit lithography. These components include a chamber housing 2. The housing contains two electrodes 84 and 83 each about 50 cm long and spaced apart by about 20 mm, a blower 4 for circulating a laser gas between the electrodes at velocities fast enough to clear (from a discharge region between the two electrodes) debris from one pulse prior to the next succeeding pulse at a pulse repetition rate in the range of 1000 Hz or greater, and a water cooled finned heat exchanger 6 for removing heat added to the laser gas by the fan and by electric discharges between the electrodes. The word “debris” is used here to define any physical condition of the gas after a laser pulse which is different from the condition of the gas prior to said pulse. The chamber may also include baffles and vanes for improving the aerodynamic geometry of the chamber. The laser gas is comprised of a mixture of about 0.1 percent fluorine, about 1.0 percent krypton and the rest neon. Each pulse is produced by applying a very high voltage potential across the electrodes with a pulse power supply 8 which causes a discharge between the electrodes lasting about 30 nanoseconds to produce a gain region about 20 mm high, 3 mm wide and 500 mm long. The discharge deposits about 2.5 J of energy into the gain region. As shown in FIG. 2, lasing is produced in a resonant cavity, defined by an output coupler 2A and a grating based line narrowing unit (called a line narrowing package or LNP, shown disproportionately large) 2B comprising a three prism beam expander, a tuning mirror and a grating disposed in a Littrow configuration. The energy of the output pulse 3 in this prior art KrF lithography laser is typically about 10 mJ.
There are many industrial applications of electric discharge lasers. One important use is as the light source for integrated circuit lithography machines. One such laser light source is the line narrowed KrF laser described above which produces a narrow band pulsed ultraviolet light beam at about 248 nm. These lasers typically operate in bursts of pulses at pulse rates of about 1000 to 4000 Hz. Each burst consists of a number of pulses, for example, about 80 pulses, one burst illuminating a single die section on a wafer with the bursts separated by off times of a fraction of a second while the lithography machine shifts the illumination between die sections. There is another off time of a few seconds when a new wafer is loaded. Therefore, in production, for example, a 2000 Hz, KrF excimer laser may operate at a duty factor of about 30 percent. The operation is 24 hours per day, seven days per week, 52 weeks per year. A laser operating at 2000 Hz “around the clock” at a 30 percent duty factor will accumulate more than 1.5 billion pulses per month. Any disruption of production can be extremely expensive. For these reasons, prior art excimer lasers designed for the lithography industry are modular so that maintenance down time is minimized.
Maintaining high quality of the laser beam produced by these lasers is very important because the lithography systems in which these laser light sources are used are currently required to produce integrated circuits with features smaller than 0.25 microns and feature sizes get smaller each year. As a result the specifications placed on the laser beam limit the variation in individual pulse energy, the variation of the integrated energy of series of pulses, the variation of the laser wavelength and the magnitude of the bandwidth of the laser beam.
Typical operation of electric discharge lasers such as that depicted in FIG. 1 causes electrode erosion. Erosion of these electrodes affects the shape of the discharge which in turn affects the quality of the output beam as well as the laser efficiency. Electrode designs have been proposed which are intended to minimize the effects of erosion by providing on the electrode a protruding part having the same width as the discharge. Some examples are described in Japanese Patent No. 2631607. These designs, however, produce adverse effects on gas flow. In these gas discharge lasers, it is very important that virtually all effects of each pulse be blown out of the discharge region prior to the next pulse.
Another discharge laser, very similar to the KrF laser is the argon fluorine (ArF) laser. In this laser the gas is a mixture primarily of argon fluorine and neon, and the wavelength of the output beam is in the range of about 193 nm. These ArF lasers are just now being used to a significant extend for integrated circuit fabrication, but the use of these lasers is expected to grow rapidly. Still another discharge laser expected to be used extensively in the future for integrated circuit fabrication is the F2 laser where the gas is F2 and a buffer gas could be neon or helium or a combination of neon and helium.
What is needed is a gas discharge laser having electrodes which do not adversely affect gas flow and can withstand many billions of pulses without eroding sufficiently to adversely affect the laser beam quality.